Destiny: Legends Evolved
by The Taikonaut
Summary: The Traveler gave it's life for us. Now we must protect it with our own. An ancient war Exo, a banished Awoken, and a Human with ties to Rasputin will evolve from new guardians into the greatest legends. Together, they can overcome the darkest gods. They will become Legend. Rated T for language, violence, etc. Will cover all expansions/future expansions.
1. Chapter 1: Old Japan, Earth

**Taikonaut: Thank you all for reading this! This is my first fic, but I have been reading fics for a year. I can't wait to type this story. Though many think Destiny has no lore, I will try to input as many grimiore as I can. A lot of cards are interesting. As for this story, it will be split into arcs. I will cover the vanilla campaign, the Vault of Glass, the Dark Below, the House of Wolves, and Taken King.(As well as future expansions) The main characters are based on my three characters. In the future, I might/probably rewrite these beginning chapters. By the way, I'm using mobile, so sorry, no cover image. Also, I might have to keep re-updating things.**

 **I do not own any of the following material except non-cannon areas and characters.**

Beginning of Arc 1: The Garden's Black Heart

Chapter 1: Old Japan, Earth

?'s POV

"...aurdian? Wake up guardian. Hopefully I don't have to replace any parts. Hate making exo parts. Always having to find spinemetal, seeing if they're the right size..." A voice. It was sort of metallic, though it had some personality. It sounded male. Where am I? I can't see anything, but my vision is starting to get clearer. Exo? Where did I... I remember. I'm an Exo. Some sort of robotic "human."

My vision finally cleared. I am sitting on a pile of rubble, looking at the ground, breathing in and out as if I held my breath for years. I feel like I'm wearing some sort of light but sturdy armor. I turned my head to my right side to see a piece of cloth hung to my side and some sort of weapon. A gun. It didn't look like a pistol, but it wasn't a machine gun or rocket launcher. It looks like it has far range, but it's not a sniper. **(an:scout rifle)** "Finally! Your awake!" I heard the same metal voice say. I looked up and saw some sort of white star-shaped orb. Its backside seemed to rotate and in the middle of its front, there was some sort of blue, digital "eye." In the background I saw crumbled buildings and a grey sky.

"You don't know how long it took for me to find you. You don't need any necessary parts, do you?" I shook my head, "No. I mean, I don't think so." It was strange. It seemed like I knew what my voice sounded like, like I ever talked before. Deep, metallic, and somewhat aggressive. "Good. There's no spinemetal around here so I can't make new parts. I'm a ghost. Now I'm your ghost. I know you have a lot of questions but we have to get back to the city as fast as possible."

Suddenly, I heard a frightening sound. It was as if a dark, evil ritual just summoned a hundred demons. "That sound... it can't be..." my ghost stopped as if to think. "...Hive seeders,""He" whispered. He quickly spun to look at me, and yelled, "We NEED to get out of here FAST!" Then, it floated towards my face and dissolved into the air. "Where'd you go?" I asked, looking around for my ghost. "Don't worry, I'm still here. I'm inside your mind right now. You can summon me anytime. I'll guide you through this city. Maybe we'll find a ship to get back home." He said. "Luckily, you have a gun next to you to defend yourself." I looked towards the gun laying beside me. I felt as if it were waiting for me. I grabbed it and stood. The sky was gray and cloudy, as if a storm was to come.

"I'll send a distress signal to the nearest guardians on the planet. Let's just search for a ship." I nodded. "Might as well do something here." I said. I looked around. Crumbled buildings seemed to be the trend here. "What happened here?" I asked. "I'll explain later. Now about that distress signal..." I waited for my ghost. "My connection to other guardians is bad here. I need to get to somewhere, like a satellite."

Large booms shook the ground in an instant. "The seeders already landed! We need to hurry!" My ghost yelled. "I'll climb any surviving buildings and search the city." I replied. I ran towards the nearest building I could see. It was some sort of shop or cafe. The windows were shattered and I could see some tables. Skeletons lie everywhere on the seats, all of them looking as if they were in despair. Either they were killed from an attack or the service here was so bad they died. I saw behind a counter some stairs. Fortunately, they are intact. It took some time, but I finally reached the door to the roof. I pushed it open and saw some of the city.

I stood on a table and looked around. Broken/shattered electronic billboards were hanging to the sides of most of the buildings. A huge, red tower was included in my vision, some of it in pieces. It was as if something attacked it. Same with the rest of the city. I looked behind me and I think I saw what I was looking for. In the broken window of another building, there was some sort of computer with flashing lights. Attached to it was a tiny satellite dish. "Will that work?" I asked. "Looks functional from here, but I'll have to check it out." he replied. The gaps between buildings wasn't huge, but on my first attempt at running I barely hung on to the edge of the next roof. After minutes of parkour, I finally reached the target building's roof.

All of a sudden, I heard an ear piercing screech. I carefully looked at the city from behind a wall something anyone would be terrified of. In the distance, I saw some sort of floating, mutated, witch commanding a bunch of pale, humanoid... um, zombies. They were searching for something, judging by the fact that the pale zombies were digging in pile of rocks. "Sshh. That's a wizard. They're pretty much floating religious aliens that can shoot multiple orbs of lightning at you. Best thing to do is not get their attention." My ghost whispered. "Those things look something I'd see in a demonic trash dump." I whispered. "This is only the beginning of the Hive. Those pale freaks over there are Thralls. Their name means "slave," and that's exactly what they are. Their numbers are incredible." He had a point with their numbers. There was about thirty of them clawing through buildings. "Let's get back to that distress signal." I said. "Good idea."

I snuck into the building, found the right room with the station and summoned my ghost. It appeared as if he was shooting "blue lasers" at the controls from his eye. After about a minute he looked at me. "I managed to contact someone. A warlock, I think. He's on his way. Guardian ships should have enough for one more person. Might take a while though." I sighed in relief. Praise the sun-that-no-one-can-see-right-now, I'm escaping this deathtrap. We have nothing to worry about. I sat down to rest from all the events right now. "Might as well hide here while waiting." I silently sat there before finally asking the question that I had for a few minutes. "Do you know who I am? All I know is that I'm an exo, I have a gun, and I'm a "guardian," whatever that is. Oh, and I'm stuck in an abandoned, ruined city with disgusting space monsters everywhere." I said, hoping that my ghost has some answers.

"I don't exactly know who you are, but we could come up with a name." My ghost replied. He proceeded to scan my right shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"When I found you, you had these symbols on your shoulder. I translated it and came up with Sensō, which means "war" in an old language. I don't know if that's your real name, but it's the best I could think of."

"I'll keep it." I replied. "What about you? Can't just keep calling you "ghost" all the time. Maybe I should come up with a name for you. Let's see, Tycho, Durandal, Spark, no, that's not right... what do you think of "Sentinel?" "I asked.

My ghost looked at me. "Sentinel, I like that. Now about your question about guardians." Sentinel floated closer. "Long ago, there was a powerful being that came to this system called The Traveler.

"The Traveler came and pretty much gifted humanity with technology and terra formed all the other planets. We called that time the Golden Age. Everything was wonderful according to history. Peace among humans was made, diseases were cured, new homes built outside of Earth. Then, the Darkness came. An ancient enemy of the Traveler. It is an entity so powerful it scarred the Traveler when it arrived. The Darkness and its many armies almost made humanity extinct, if the Traveler didn't save us. We called that age The Collapse." I nodded. That explains all the broken buildings and skeletons.

"At first, hope was lost. Humans here on Earth were scattered into small little towns, struggling to defend themselves. It was the Dark Age. Then, The Last City was built. It was created under the Traveler itself. During the City Age, walls were eventually built around the city, and it became a safe haven." I nodded again. While this was very interesting, my question wasn't answered. "What about the guardians?"

"The guardians are warriors that are gifted by the Traveler's Light. We use that light to fight the Darkness' armies on both Earth and the other planets. Guardians are either people in the city who volunteer and qualify," Sen looked at me right at my face. "Or, they are revived people who died long ago."

I looked down on the floor. I knew what he meant. It was stupid not to.

I used to be dead.

 **Taikonaut: This is the beginning of this storie's version of my Exo Titan! My first character. His head is dark blue with a yellow "beak" thing on his forehead. You know what I'm saying right? He also has two orange stripes going down his head for his mark. Geez, I wonder which faction he will join?(spoilers: He joins Dead Orbit... NOT!) Anyways, this is the beginning of the vanilla arc. Anyways, see you soon! Review, favorite, fallow, do nothing, just do something! Even a flame can count! I will accept any criticism. I need as much as I can get.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Warmth of the Flame

**Hello everyone, I'm back! I wanted to type this out earlier, but I wanted to take a short break. Also I was running noobs through Crota's End.(easiest raid ever) Nobody got hear from it, but then again that raid gear is now useless. Anyways, this chapter, you'll get to see some combat with my Titan. Obviously, this story isn't 100% like the Destiny campaign, but I decided Old Japan because why not? It's my story, I have a right to have a choice. By the way, I'm just going to slightly change how events happen, because *spoiler* this is before the Old Russia campaign mission where you meet the hive, so in this story, that mission isn't the first place where the hive arrived. I don't think this will impact the story as much as Phobos crashing into Mars.(Psion Flayers I'm looking at you, and where's my Three of Coins engram?) Also for some reason all my indents are getting erased. Maybe because I'm using mobile? Probably. So sorry all you ocds that are screaming at my lack of indents. I'm screaming in my mind too.**

 **I do not own Destiny or any Bungie-created game. I only own the characters created in this story.**

Chapter 2: The Warmth of the Flame

I sat there for a while, silent. Sentinel looked at me again.

"I'm sorry about what you had to hear." He said. I turned to him. "It's ok. It's just," I sigh,"It's not everyday you wake up in a desolate, ruined city and find out you're a zombie."

Sentinel suddenly turned, and I heard a beep. "Sshh, listen." I try to concentrate on a noise. At first, it was mainly quiet, but then I heard faint screaming. As I kept on listening, the screaming became louder and louder. "You might want to get that gun ready," Sentinel whispered. I grabbed my gun and aimed it at what looks like the stairs to the lower floor.

A minute later, the sound of something getting burst open came from downstairs. The sound of running came closer and closer, until finally a thrall got to my floor. I instinctively shot him two times, killing it. About six more came up the stairs, and I managed to kill five of them. Damn, my magazines empty. I quickly tried to reload, but the last thrall tackled me. I punch it on its "head", somehow instantly disintegrating it.

"I think that wizard from earlier is here," Sentinel says. "Let's quietly sneak downstairs."

I snuck to the stairs and saw some sort of treasure chest at the end. I opened it and found a shotgun. "Nice." I say. Maybe somehow someone knew that someone would need a shotgun. Why the gun was in the chest instead of in someone's dead hands is still a mystery to me.

I suddenly heard a roar from the other side of the room. I saw two creatures, larger than thrall a, but smaller than me. They had three green eyes and were holding gun-like objects. A third creature appeared from the stairs, this time larger than all of us. It also has three green eyes, but this time had either a club, or a sword.

"Careful! Those are acolytes and a knight!" I could already guess who was what.

I shot both the acolytes in the head, but the knight withstood every shot. He tried going after me, so I got my shotgun prepared. I ran, slid under his legs, and shotgunned him in the back. He staggered, and I ended him with one more shot. I think I got some ammo for my other gun too.

"I think most of the hive are outside. I don't hear a wizard in this building." I heard Sentinel say. I head downstairs and saw the door to the outside.

I carefully peak from a window. A whole lot of acolytes,thralls, and a few knights were outside, scavenging the broken buildings. I saw a wizard out there, floating around.

"I can't believe it." I heard from Sentinel. I whipped out Sentinel. "What is it?" I asked.

"That's Ryzok, Akka Spawn. Last time guardians saw her was during The Great Disaster on the Moon." Sentinel looked at her again. "So, she helped the hive here get to Earth."

In an instant, Ryzok turned to my direction, and screamed an ear-splitting shriek. All of the hive digging around stopped and looked at out direction, walking towards the building. So I hid behind a counter and camped. First, the thralls came, and I easily killed'em all. Then, the acolytes and knights entered.

"There's too much of them. I'm running out of ammo!" I yelled. The thralls and acolytes were filling the room, forcing me to run upstairs.

Sentinel spoke to me. "All I have to say is, that it was nice meeting you, Sensō." I was going to say the same, but my vision turned white. For a moment, I felt blind. As my vision cleared up, I didn't see a worn-down room. Instead, I saw a figure. I couldn't see its face, but it looked ghostly. I felt as if a god was present.

Something materialized out of its hand. A hammer, of sorts. It reached out to me with it, as if trying to give it to me. I couldn't refuse. What choice do I have? As soon as I grabbed the hammer, though, suddenly, it burst into flames.

In a flash, I was back in the building, hammer still in hand. A group of thralls ran towards me from the stairs. Instinct took over as I threw my hammer at the group. All of them instantly died in flames. The hammer dissolved into nothing, but now I somehow have another one.

"Just what are you?" I hear Sentinel. "I don't know, but these hammers just saved our lives." I turned to the stairs. "Let's go throw out the trash."

I ran down the stairs, throwing hammers at every single hive being I saw. Each one either got incinerated or blew up, their dying shrieks satisfying my "ears". The room was now completely empty.

"Let's take care of Ryzok." said Sentinel. I nodded, grinning inside my helmet.

I quickly rushed towards the outside, seeing the cloudy sky once again. I threw each hammer to Ryzok's little army, obliterating them. Ryzok stared at me, then, without warning, started rapidly shooting blue orbs at me. I rolled behind a rusty car, which was still durable enough to withstand the attacks. I threw hammers blindly at Ryzok from behind the car, eventually knocking her down to the ground. Instead of ending her with a hammer, I got my shotgun, which now has ammo, and decided to end her my way.

I walked up to her "face," muttering, "See you in hell, demonic witch." I aimed my gun at her head and pulled the trigger, blowing off her head. The rest of the body disintegrated, leaving a small, black organ. I felt the warmth of my hammers disappear.

"I'll take that." Sentinel hovered towards the organ and scanned it as it dissolved. "The vanguard will be interested to hear this. Never did the hive invade Earth. I'm guessing this probably isn't the only place they're attacking."

I heard growling behind me, and suddenly we became surrounded by Knights and acolytes. They were ready to attack, but then something strange happened. All their heads blew of, one at a time, but I didn't fire a single shot. My shotgun couldn't shoot that far, and I didn't have time to switch guns.

"Wow. Surprised you're still alive." I heard a male voice say. It wasn't metallic, so this person can't be an exo. I turn around to see a robed man. He had this strange band with a design on his upper part of his left arm. His robe was red and black, and his helmet looked like the skull of a horned animal. With the horns. In his left hand, he had some kind of silver one-handed cannon with a talon on the bottom.

"I thought I would see some cowering, scared ten-year old, but I was clearly wrong."

 **So, Sensō is a Sunbreaker, my new main Titan subclass. Play mayhem, use Shimmering Flames, and welcome to Sunsinger Simulator! Seriously though, I loved using the Hammer of Sol on the mission you get it. I won't spoil anything except this: Sunbreaker. OP.**

 **The gun the warlock at the end used is Hawkmoon, a weapon I'm using today. I just hate those moments when your shooting a far enemy and that one bullet you miss has double-proc.**

 **If you read at least the first few Books of Sorrow, I think you might get who Akka is. Along with Xol, Eir, Ur, and Yul.**

 **Anyways, see you soon! Next time, Sensō is escaping Japan!(Not that anything is wrong with Japan by the way)**


	3. Chapter 3: Exiled

**Hello, once again, I bring another chapter with me. This one is a longer one. Instead of focusing on Sensō, though, we're going to focus on two of my other characters (with made up back stories). I appreciate anyone who reads this. Thank you.(and I hope you get an exotic from your next three of coins)**

 **In other news, anyone excited for Iron Banner and Trials? I know I am.**

 **I do not own anything Bungie or Activision related. I only own my personal characters.**

Chapter 3: Exiled

The man walked towards me, and held up his left hand.

"The name's Andrew. I'm a warlock." His hand was still there, as if he wanted me to shake it. I held out my own left hand and shook his.

"Hold on. My ship should arrive soon. Amanda fixed it before I went patrolling," Andrew said.

About a minute later, I saw a grey jet emerge from a dark cloud. It flew with no trouble, as if there was a really experienced pilot in there.I looked at Andrew.

"Your ship can hold three people?" I asked.

"Three? What, was someone else revived? Your ghost reported was only one of you in the distress call."

I frowned. "I'm talking about that pilot in the ship." Andrew looked at me again.

"I don't know what era you are from, but there 's this great new thing called 'auto-pilot'," he replied.

"Who trusts machinery to pilot a ship?" I asked. Sentinel floated to my side.

"You don't know the irony of that statement, do you?" Sentinel said. What is he... oh. That's right.

I heard a chuckle from Andrew. "I'm pretty sure you can also make a pun out of your statement, too," he told Sentinel.

I looked back towards the direction which the jet came from and it was really, really close. It was just two or three buildings away-oh, now it's here. I looked at Andrew and he summoned his own ghost.

"Hold on," he said. I held his shoulder and we started to dissolve.

I suddenly teleported into a closed space. I saw what looks like crates of ammo surrounding me. I heard some sort of intercom.

"Sorry. No room at the front. Looks like you'll have to stay in storage. Don't worry, it shouldn't be a rough ride." Yeah right. I held on to an ammo crate tightly.

I felt the ship move, and I was thrusted towards the "back." Some light ammo crates were sliding down, but I held them back.

"Welcome to flight 743, I hope you enjoy the lovely journey. Our destination should take about an hour or so at top speed, but if we slow down it will take about two hours. Unfortunately, flight 743 does not have any flight attendants, but you do have a ghost, so talk to him," I heard from Andrew. What a great pilot. I'm definitely trusting my life to some guy wearing animal skulls with taking me to safety. Then again, I also trusted a floating white mini-robot and fought walking trash with burning hammers.

I felt like shutting down for a bit, so I "turned off" my eyes and "slept."

?'s POV (The day before)

I still remember that day. The day I was exiled. The only thing I was allowed to keep was my sidearm, a prize from the war, and my ship, the Ceres Galliot. Unlike the common blue-green ones, mine is a rusty gold. It used to be a lot cleaner, but it aged.

I decided to go to Earth. I heard talks about a city in which all people were respected. Though there were supposedly higher-ranked leaders, they treated every citizen the same. No royalties either. Not like my old "home." I was done with that place. There, no one trusted me, so I didn't trust them. Everyone was treated like they were noble rich people even though in truth, they were weak, regular people like me. But unlike me, they aren't being treated like dirt.

This Earth city, however, sounded like a place I would want. A place where if one person was struggling, it would not go unnoticed and at least someone will help. No one would worry more about their nobility or how they "are much, much better than Earth-born Awoken." Because in that city, what I heard, was that each person was treated the same, even if they were a different race. In fact, I heard their "vanguard" leaders were consisted different races.

I entered Earth's orbit a few moments ago, skipping it's moon. I heard Luna was filled with hive, creatures I've seen in the Prison of Elders from a camera. Seeing the abominations those wizards created made me want to never go near them at all. Especially after hearing about how they slaughtered hundreds of guardians with ease.

Once again, I tried forgetting about my old home. I turned on my communication radio to see if anyone can tell me where this city was. For a few moments, I got nothing, but then I heard a faint noise. It sounded foreign at first, as this language was sounding nothing like English. I quickly responded.

"Hello, anyone there? I am an Awoken from the Reef. I do not act as an agent or ambassador. If anyone there speaks English, please respond."

I kept on hearing this foreign language. It sounded like it belong to a man. The frequency started getting worse, but I eventually heard something else.

"Hel...this is...I'm using Raspu...to contact you. I've tracked...'re coordina...in about three...inutes, land and I'll...et you there." I heard. The voice sounded like a man. Not the same voice from before, but different. The voice wasn't metallic, and it sounded like a commoner. A human.

I followed his directions and safely landed outside a cave. My ship was surrounded my tall rocks, so no one can see it from a distance. I heard that Fallen scavenged ships around here. Just like I used to scavenge those dead skiffs.

I exited my ship, looking at the blue sky. This planet felt...more lively than the Reef, where there was no bright sky. I still felt that feeling of isolation, since no other living being was around.

I put my sidearm in my holder, ready to grab if necessary. I pulled my hood over my head, a piece of cloth given to "traitors." I walked around, waiting for that human to arrive. The ground was covered in what looks like "snow." It wasn't cold, however. Dead grass covered the rest of the ground, yellow and old.

I saw my reflection on a large puddle. I saw my blue-ish pale skin, my dark hair, my glowing yellow eyes. But most of all, my mark. Tattooed on the top half of my face, it shall forever stay with me.

I heard a faint shuffling sound, and immediately pulled out my sidearm.

"Who's there!" I shouted, looking around myself. A few seconds later, I saw a man emerge from a bush. He had dark hair like mine, but it was more bowl-like. He had dark brown eyes and light-ish tan skin. His cloths consisted of blue pants and a red cloak.

"Don't shoot. I'm the one who contacted you. The crazy Russian you heard was a 'friend' of mine," he said. I put my gun back into its holder.

He looked interested when he saw my sidearm.

"Is that a dreg's weapon?" he asked. I nodded.

"I grabbed it from a dreg and shot him and his group during the Cybele Uprising," I replied.

"Fascinating. So you're a war veteran," he said.

I nodded once more, this time time walking towards him. He motioned me to follow him.

"Come. I know a good place to rest," We started walking on a dirt path. He asked me a question a few moments later.

"So, what's a Reef-born Awoken doing here? What's your name?" he asked.

"I was exiled. For reasons I do not want to discuss. My name, is Marcole (mar-COAL). What's your name?"

"My name's Daniel, the descendant of the geniuses who made Rasputin,"

"Who's this Rasputin?"

"He was once an artificial intelligence made to protect humanity. He controlled war satellites that were scattered everywhere. There used to be other AIs like him, but now he's the last one,"

"What are you doing here? I heard there was this city full of people,"

Daniel turned to me and stopped. "My parents and I used to live here to watch Rasputin. According to my mother, he helped protect my ancestor when everything fell. Rasputin used to be inactive, shut down. But after my parents died from the Devils, Rasputin turned on. He recognized my blood and took care of me, and I eventually 'befriended' him, though he won't admit it. I stayed here to make sure protect him while he reboots all his systems that he can access,"

I looked at him with a little envy. Though Daniel's parents are gone, he still had someone who took care of him. I had no one. No parents, no relatives, and no significant other.

Eventually, we reached a hill, and I saw broken, rusted ships everywhere. Not airships, but ships designed for water. On the top of the hill, I saw a small building that barely had any walls. It was rusty and torn.

I was led to the "inside" of it, and saw Daniel walking down some stairs.

"This way," he said. I walked without question.

After another set of stairs, we reached the "bottom" floor. In front of Daniel was some sort of diamond shaped door. Huge wires surrounded it, as if they were going inside. Daniel knocked on the door.

"Rasputin! We've got company!" Nothing happened. Daniel sighed and tried something else.

"Распутин! У нас есть компании! Открыть!"

It sounded like he spoke that same language I first heard in my ship. Daniel stepped back as the huge door opened. He looked at me and smiled.

"He understands English and responds to it, but sometimes he wants me to practice. Oh, I forgot. Welcome to Rasputin's bunker! He usually doesn't like guests but since you're with me you're an exception," he said. Music came from the inside as he walked in. I followed.

"Don't mind the music," he said."He likes listening to ballet. You'll get used to it."

We kept walking through the bunker, going through narrow halls until we reached another room. There was a tall pillar thing in the middle that had wires hooked up to it. Daniel pointed at it.

"That right there is Rasputin. Well, his core. He's almost ready to be by himself. He said that an array needs to be open if he wants control of things outside of Earth. He can't open the array himself. I might take one of those guns he offered me and go to the City. If I become a guardian, I might still be able to see him. What about you?" he asked.

"I'm thinking of that," Actually, once I get to the city, what will I do? Should I see if I can become one of those guardians Petra accidentally shot down? Or should I become a civilian? Either way, I'll be satisfied.

Daniel pointed at something else. "Those are crates filled with food and water. They came from a crashed ship that was from the city. Somehow, only these crates were intact,"

I nodded, but then thought of something else. "Am I staying the night?"

"Of course. Wouldn't leave you outside with the Fallen. The same murderers who killed my parents," He said that last part with scorn.

"Anyways," he continued,"you can rest here for the night. Luckily for you, I'm leaving for the city tomorrow. I just need to help Rasputin fix one more bug. I'm gonna bring some of that food in a bag for when I walk,"

"You don't need to walk. I can empty out my ship to fit you in. There won't be a lot of space though," I said.

"Thanks. I owe you," Daniel smiled as he walked towards a computer. I also smiled a little as he tossed me something. A piece of bread. It's not what the Queen eats, but it's better than nothing. I closed my eyes after eating and fell asleep. Perhaps getting banished from my home was a great decision.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, because I personally like this chapter the best so far. I hope the origins of my human character wasn't too rushed. It probably was. Anyways, let's see which one is which class. Oh, and in case you're wondering, I will join the Iron Banner. Don't know if I can find a team for Trials though. If you see me in Iron Banner, you'll either die by the Juggernaut-sword hilt combo or I'll get beat up from your 310 Touch of Malice. Taikonaut (The helmet I still don't have QQ) out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Journey

**Hello, Taikonaut here, and I have another chapter! This time, Marcole and Daniel escape the Cosmodrome. Meanwhile, Sensō finally gets to the big(and only)inhabited city! Yeah, quick sum.**

 **Anyways, did anyone get Sleeper? Because I sure didn't! RNG didn't give me the dark age relics.(sigh)**

 **Sorry DYnoJackal19, but I'm sure you can think of better ideas than mine! You just got to believe!**

 **Edit: I have created translations to what Rasputin said. Nothing he says is really spoilers, so I should've done this earlier.**

 **I do not own Destiny or anything else owned by Bungie/Activision.**

Chapter 4: The Great Journey

Daniel's POV

I carried some sort of large cube and put it right behind Rasputin's controls. I say on it and pressed a button.

"Alright, Rasp, one final touch and you're ready to run,"

"Когда вы выходите, вернуться, чтобы открыть массив."(When you get out, come back to open the array)

I chuckled. "I'm not even gone and you already want me to come back. I guess being a powerful A.I. all alone listening to ballet over and over again must really be tough,"

"По крайней мере я не слушал этого барахла, что ваши предки слушали."(Atleast I don't listen to that junk your ancestors listened to)

"Ok, ok. Sheesh," I replied while I started to start find Rasputin's last bug.

Hours later...

Yawn. Where am I? Oh, right. I fell asleep on Rasputin's controls while drooling. If I were someone else I probably would've been electrocuted right now.

"Sorry Rasp. I fixed that bug, didn't I?"

"Да. Тогда вы начали пускать слюни на моих управления."(Yes. Then you started drooling on my controls)

"So the great Warmind of old is bothered by a little saliva?" I heard no response. I grinned.

I got up and started stretching. Man, it feels so good after sitting on a "chair" for hours!(Don't tell me you haven't been through that) After that I looked at the crates of food.

"I'm going to start packing up now. You be good while I'm gone, alright? I better not see any corpses near your bunkers,"

I grabbed a bag I hid under the crates and started shoving food and water in there. I took one more thing: an old, arc fusion rifle Rasputin let me have. It's nothing like his death-rays from old, but it was good at taking down captains.

I snuck towards Marcole. I shook him with a hand on the shoulder.

"Hey. Wake up," I saw him slowly open his eyes. I could see the cold, bright yellow.

"Come on. We're leaving," I said. I helped him up as he stared at me with his blank expression.

"I think I know where my ship is," he said. I nodded, and I led him to the exit of the bunker. Goodbye, Bunker Ras-2!

As we exited, I noticed it was barely bright out. Huh. There goes my sleeping schedule.

"Hey, do you remember where you parked?" I asked. He nodded.

As we quietly backtracked towards Marcole's ship to avoid the Fallen, I pulled out my fusion rifle.

"Better safe than sorry," Marcole nodded again, this time moving his right hand towards his side.

As we approached his parking spot, I quickly dragged him into a nearby bush. Right there and then, was a baron. And a crew. Searching the insides of Marcole's ship. I couldn't tell that much, but I'm pretty sure Marcole was at least a little upset.

"We need to find a way to get them off," I said. "Let's see if we can kill his crew first. Does your side arm have good range?" I asked.

"Decent. But it should have enough to kill some of those dregs. I'm used to encountering crews much larger than this," I nodded.

I saw him aim his sidearm, carefully trying to land a headshot. I saw his fingers move and the next thing I heard was the sound of a Fallen soul being released. He quickly ducked down behind the bush to make sure the baron didn't see him. He repeated his killing process up to 6 times.

"Are all of them dead?"

"Except the baron,"

I gave him a signal to attack, and as soon as he nodded we both sprang from the bushes and charged. The baron, confused and surprised, got stunned by Marcole's sidearm. The baron's shields managed to go down, and I charged my fusion rifle to finished the job. My weapon charged slowly, but had great impact.

I saw Marcole quickly rush to his ship. "Get in!" He yelled. I nodded just as I heard more Fallen from behind me. I sprinted and managed to cram into his ship. I heard him give a grunt.

"I'm missing my Warp Drive, but we can still fly," he said. The ship started hovering, and we flew away as fast as we can.

As we flew, he asked me a question. "Alright, where's the city?"

I thought for a moment, remembering years ago when i asked my parents the same thing.

"Should be South-West of here. I don't know the exact coordinates, but I'm sure this is the general direction. If you open your radio, if I'm right, we should contact either another guardian or the city itself,"

"Alright. Thanks. My ship is designed for fast speed, so it should take us about how 45 minutes," he said. "You should go rest. You woke up earlier than me,"

And I did as he told instantly.

Sensō's POV

"...nsō? Oh, great, not this again," I heard. My vision cleared up and saw Sentinel staring at me.

"What's up?"

"We're near the city,"

"Finally! Maybe I'll actually meet normal people," I said.

"Who're you calling weird?" I heard from a speaker. Oh, yeah, Andrew.

"I never said you were weird," I replied with a chuckle.

I heard a sigh from the intercom. "Alright passengers, we are near the Last City, I hope you enjoyed flight 743,"

I felt the ship slowing down and descend. "I'll let your ghost take you out," I heard. I felt the strange dissolving feeling again.

I felt everything black out. My vision was still clearing out since I'm still not used to the whole teleporting thing. When my vision finally got better, I saw something that just amazed me.

A city. Not the cold, abandoned city that I was stuck in, but a city that looked like it was full of life. The sky was different, too. A bright blue that I never seen before.

Then I saw it. A great white orb in the sky that seemed to glow. But it glowed faintly. Dark scars were visible near the bottom, as if it were torn apart. It was silent and seemed inactive.

"That right there is the Last City, the only place we have left. The only thing the Traveler can still reach," I heard from Sentinel, who was right behind me. He nudged me as if to grab my attention. I turned around and saw something similar to a town center.

"This is the Tower, home of the guardians," he said. I saw to my right a red booth with a blue man talking to someone wearing a piece of cloth on their hip. Just like mine. Near them, three pillars with screens on them were on. And to the left of that, a bigger booth with a strange un-exo like robot was giving something to someone with a cloak.

"Follow me. I'll take you to the Vanguard. They'll tell you everything you need to know for now," Sentinel said as he floated towards a set of stairs that went downwards. I followed him as he like he told me to.

Down the stairs, I saw a weird lady that was wearing brown. She was holding a green orb with a rock in it. I paid no attention to what she was saying and kept walking. I also passed a bulky man with fur around his neck and a horn on his helmet.

I kept walking and saw my ghost talk to a man. He had light blue skin and was wearing bulky armor like the other person I passed. I also saw a light blue exo with a cloak and a human with a purple robe. As I walked closer to their table, the light blue man nodded and my ghost floated back to me.

"This is Sensō. I found him in Old Japan. We were attacked when we were saved by a warlock," Sentinel explained. The light blue man looked at us.

"Attacked? There shouldn't be any Fallen in the area unless they started taking it over," he said.

"We were attacked by the Hive," Sentinel replied. Everyone looked at him.

"The Hive? Here? On Earth?" the human asked. She looked very worried. My ghost only nodded.

She looked like if someone just died. "We'll have to tell other guardians this later," she said.

The other two nodded, all of them focusing on me now. The blue man started talking. "For now, let's focus on you. I can already tell that you're a titan. Ghost-" "Sentinel," "Right, Sentinel, you were attacked by the Hive, right? Did you defend yourselves?"

I nodded myself. "Yes,"

"Then you must know what kind of Titan you are, right?"

That question stumped me, but Sentinel took over. "According to what I saw, he's a Sunbreaker," I could see the look of worry on the blue man's face at the sound of "sunbreaker."

"Are you sure that he's from before the Traveler created guardians?"

"I'm sure of it,"

The blue man pondered for a minute. He looked at me. "Guardian, can you summon the hammer?" He asked.

"How?" I asked.

"Just try to get that same feeling you got when we were in trouble," Sentinel said.

I tried to, and thought of that time. The time we were in trouble, when we were sure we would get swarmed. Then I remembered that figure. The white divine figure that handed me the hammer. I remembered the warm feeling of the flames the hammer produced.

"It can't be," I heard from the blue man. Everyone was looking at my right arm. I lifted my hand and saw the same hammer from before.

"This is amazing! A guardian somehow obtaining the Hammer of Sol without going through the tests," the blue man walked towards me and held out a hand.

"I am Commander Zavala, the Titan Vanguard. Welcome to the tower, guardian,"

I smiled as I shook his hand.

 **How did you like this chapter! Yeah. I really don't have anything to say right now.**

 **Anyone catch the Halo reference?**


	5. Chapter 5: The City Life

**I am so sorry. I was neglecting this story for about two weeks because of school. But here I am! With another chapter! This one is pretty long, so I hope you have time! Important news: I am going on vacation until November 11. Family reunion, parents' home country, stuff like that. I will still try to work on this, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, anyone ready for hard mode King's Fall? I sure am ready for Taken Phlanxes to appear on the Tomb Ship puzzle!And how was Iron Banana? Heard from a friend titans** ** _dominated._**

 **I do not own anything Bungie and/or Activision created. If I did, I would make PS exclusives non-exclusive.**

Chapter 5: The City Life

"First things first, guardian, do you need to rest?" Zavala asked. I shook my head.

"No sir. I rested on another guardian's ship,"

He nodded in response. "I see. Then I suggest going to our gunsmith. Though you may have survived with your current weapons, you will need much stronger ones," I nodded. He spoke again. "You should also get a bounty from Xander. He'll give you a mission that should be good enough for you,"

I saw the blue exo look at me. "You might also need a ship," he said. "I mean, if you're ok with walking to other continents, then be my guest,"

Zavala looked at the exo then back to me. "What Cayde means is that you should talk to our shipwrights. She should be in the Hangars," Huh. So his name is Cayde. I nodded and started walking back towards the upper level. On the way, I saw the fur-covered, well I guess, titan walk up to me.

"Have you heard of the Crucible, guardian?" I shook my head. The titan continued.

"The Crucible is a training course, where guardians fight against each other in sport. It is a place without mercy," He stuck out a hand.

"I am Lord Shaxx. I watch all of the Crucible games. When you are ready, come to me," I shook his hand.

"Thanks. I'll go see after I'm done with my duties," I replied. Lord Shaxx nodded as I continued my way.

"So," I said to Sentinel. "Where's this gunsmith?" As we head up the final stairs, Sentinel turned to the left.

"Over there," he said as I turned to his direction. I saw a table with guns on it and a dark blue exo. I walked towards him.

When I got there, the gunsmith spoke first. "Say, aren't those War Cult colors?" he said as looked at my face. His voice was much, much deeper than Cayde's.

"That's what I thought too," Sentinel replied. "What we're really here for is a gun," he said, quickly changing the subject.

The gunsmith nodded. "What would you like, guardian? Auto rifles, pulse rifles, what ever you want,"

I pondered for a moment. I looked to my ghost. "What kind of gun did I use last time?"

"I believe it was a scout rifle,"

"Alright, I'll just take any available scout rifle,"

The gunsmith nodded. He turned around and walked towards a wall filled with weapons. He looked at the the right side first, looking up and down. Then he picked one out and walked back towards me.

"This is a prototype SUROS DIS-43. It's not as powerful as the actual DIS-43s, but it'll work," he handed the gun over to me, and I held it carefully.

"Keep that thing oiled, guardian," the gunsmith said. I nodded. He walked back towards the wall of weapons and started searching for another weapon. I looked back at my ghost as we walked away.

"Where to next?"

"Let's go to Xander. He should have something for us,"

He lead us to another robotic worker, only this time this one was red. This one was standing near a holographic board, as if keeping track of something. He automatically looked at me as I walked closer.

"Welcome," I heard. It was male. It sounded a lot more robotic and computer like than exos. "Ah, yes. You are the one Commander Zavala informed me about, correct?" I only nodded.

"Alright. I have an available bounty for you," Xander looked the board. "A hunter stationed on the walls has recently been transferred to a fire team. He has requested someone to fill in his spot," he said.

"What do I have to do there?" I asked.

"You must watch the skies above the city walls and alert others when something abnormal appears,"

"Shouldn't be too hard," I replied.

"Your ghost should now have the location of your station. Please be there before the next few hours,"

I nodded as I saw Sentinel fly towards somewhere else. I followed.

"So, where are we going now?" I asked.

"We're going to get a ship for you. We don't exactly have a ride,"

We entered a narrow hallway that led to a more "garage" like area. Over a fence, I saw ships flying in and out. Sentinel kept on floating to an accessible area that led to a set of stairs going up. Upstairs, I saw a blond human female.

"Hey there!" she said. "Your the new guy here, right?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well, Zavala told me to give you a ship. I found the perfect one. Even matches your paint job,"

"Paint job?" I asked.

"Your colors. You haven't seen yourself, haven't you?" she replied. She took out a picture of me and my apparent face.

"This picture was taken right when you entered the tower. So, when Zavala told me to find you a ship, I found matching colors," She stood up and pointed to a blue jet. Orange stripes ran through it.

"That right there is a Phaeton Class v1. Has everything you need. I even put some free fuel in there just in case," she said. She looked back at me. "She's all yours. Just send your ghost out and she's your possession,"

Sentinel floated to the ship and scanned it. A second later, the ship teleported.

"Just be careful with that ship, alright?" the shipwrights said. I nodded, and walked away.

"So, where are we finally going?" I asked.

"To our ship, actually," Sentinel replied.

"Really? You can just teleport us there?"

"Sure, but you'll have to learn how to fly. In the meantime, I'll take control whenever you're about to crash," he said. Geez, talk about trust right there. I felt myself being teleported. Next thing I knew, I was inside a ship.

"All right. Hopefully you know how to fly," Sentinel said. I looked in front of me to see all the controls and wires and switches. All of a sudden, I felt my hands automatically reach for the buttons, as if by instinct. I felt my ship move forward as smooth as possible.

"Wow. You're a natural!"

I smirked. "Maybe machines should be trusted, after all," I responded. I looked at a radar and saw a white dot. "What's that?" I asked.

"That's a marker I put on. Just fly there and we should be at the station in mere seconds,"

We flew towards the walls, and I saw a small little hangar. It's not as big as the Tower's hangar, but it was big enough for a ship or two. My instincts took over and we safely landed inside. Sentinel soon teleported me out.

As I teleported to the outside of my ship, I saw a cloaked man walk up to me. He had a gas-mask like helmet and a chest piece with an "F" on the front.

"So, you're taking my shift, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. I got transferred to a fireteam. We're planning to find something in Old Russia. Best of luck," he said.

"Sure," I said as he walked to another ship. On his cloak, I saw the letters "FWC".

"So, titans are the armored guys with a piece of cloth on their hips. Who are the cloaked and robed guys?" I asked.

"The cloaked guys are hunters, and the robed ones are warlocks. Hunters are more of the scouts and warlocks are the scholars," Sentinel replied. He flew over to a room. I followed.

Inside, there was a long, horizontal window and a computer screen that looked like a radar.

"This is where your shift is. That radar should track anything within a mile," Sentinel told me. I saw a chair near the window and I sat down. I also saw a radio-like machine.

"That there is used if either you see something unusual, another guardian in another section of the wall sees something, or if a guardian is reporting something. If someone is trying to communicate while it's off, I should be alerted,"

Ok, so I can literally sit here and do nothing. That's boring. I looked at Sentinel.

"Hey, can you open the radio? Maybe there's an interesting conversation going on," I said. Sentinel nodded and turned it on.

An hour later...

"... so I said to the Goblin,"looks like I got 'a head' of yourself!""

"Hahahaha," we all laughed. People here were the greatest. I saw Sentinel "squint" at the window.

"I saw something on the radar, and now I see something gold over at the sky," he said.

I nodded. I kept the radio on and looked at the window. At first, all I could see were clouds. Then, I saw something shine. It seemed to grow larger with each passing second. I heard something from the radio.

"Hello? This is Marcole, an exile from The Reef. I am currently requesting to land at the nearest hangar. I do not come as an ambassador of the Queen. I no longer have anything to do with her,"

It sounded like a male Awoken.(I learned what an Awoken was from the radio)

"What do I do?" I asked Sentinel. He looked at me.

"I'll contact the Vanguard. In the meantime, let him through. The radar isn't detecting any other ships with him, so he should be safe to let in," he answered. I went back to the radio.

"Just fly to my location. You are heading straight for my location, and there is an open spot in the hangar here,"

Everything was silent at the moment. No one said anything. Then I heard a beep from Sentinel.

"I got a reply from the Vanguard. They say sure as long as we bring the visitor to them," he said. "Let's go to the hangar,"

We head towards the hangar and waited a few minutes. I sat down a few moments before I saw a gold, weirdly shaped ship land next to my ship. I saw two people get out. One was human, and the other was awoken. I walked over to them.

"Which one is Marcole?" I asked. The awoken man stepped towards me.

"I am," he said with the awoken tongue. The human also spoke.

"I am Daniel," I nodded.

"My ghost said to take you to the vanguard. I'll let you rest for a bit though. How long were you flying?"

"Two hours," Marcole replied. I nodded, and motioned at a bench I noticed earlier.

"Just sit over there. We'll leave for the Tower in about fifteen minutes," I explained. They both nodded as I saw Sentinel teleport some bottles.

"No thanks," Daniel said. "We already brought supplies,"

Daniel brought out a bag from his back and brought out some old-looking bottles and what looks like food wrapped up. He gave a bottle and whatever he had for food to Marcole, who in turn accepted it. I walked to them after they ate.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked. Both nodded, and got up. They walked towards their ships while Sentinel teleported me.

"Ok, just follow our lead. We'll head directly to the Tower," Sentinel explained. I started up the ship without fail. We flew out of the hangar and I followed the mark on my radar.

Marcole's POV

I am amazed. This city feels... bright. Buildings high and low were glowing with light, as if the buildings themselves were alive. What really amazed me, however, was the orb. A white, titanic orb that felt warm, even from inside of my Ceres.

"The Traveler," I heard Daniel say. So this is The Traveler everyone talked about. The Great Machine Variks spoke so much about in the Outpost. The one that used to be with the Fallen. No. I shall never remember my old days. My old life. Everyone but a few over there no longer matter to me.

I still followed the exo's ship. From what I have seen, they were more like mechanical humans than the androids known as Frames. No exos lived on The Reef, but I have seen old data files.

The exo's ship flew closer to a more taller building. He flew right into a hangar as I followed.

I landed right beside him, and both Daniel and I got off. I was greeted by a female human with blond hair.

"My, a Ceres Galliot. Gold, too. Looks a bit rusty, but I can spruce it up," she said. I replied.

"Thank you, miss..."

"Amanda Holiday, the shipwright of the Tower. It's an honor to see one of these beauties. From the looks of it, it saw battle. Reef Wars?" she asked.

I nodded in reply as I walked towards the exo. He was talking with his ghost(I learned from the files). His ghost looked in my direction, and the exo did the same. I took my chance to ask, "Where is this 'vanguard'?"

"Just follow us. I already contacted them, so they should already be prepared," the ghost said. I nodded as I looked for Daniel, who was talking with Amanda. He noticed me as I motioned him to follow us.

We climbed up a ladder and walked to a hallway. I saw a Frame that was sweeping near the back wall. "Good morning!" it said after looking at us briefly. Reef Frames never had personality.

We soon exited the hall to an outside plaza. I could perfectly see the entire city and The Traveler. I saw guardians everywhere. Humans, exos, I even saw an awoken near a red booth.

"Are you a Cryptarch?" I asked.

"Yes I am, hunter. I am Master Rahool," he replied.

"I'm not a guardian, but I'm thinking of joining. Do you know Master Ives?"

"Ah, yes. We... conversed from time to time," I nodded as I continued to follow the exo and Daniel, who went ahead of me.

We head down to a lower floor. We passed by a woman holding a green orb. I think I remember her in The Reef, but when?

We also passed by a fur-covered titan and white Frame. We walked down two very small flight of stairs to see an awoken titan, an exo hunter, and a human warlock. All three looked at us the moment we stepped down the stairs.

"You are Marcole, correct?" the human asked me. I nodded. She looked at Daniel. "And you?"

"Daniel," he answered. She nodded and proceeded to ask me something.

"Sentinel's report says you are from The Reef. May I ask what you are doing here?"

I thought of my answer for a split second. "I was exiled. For reasons I do not wish to discuss. I flew to Earth after hearing about this city. I was thinking of becoming a guardian,"

She looked at me with surprise. She looked at the titan and hunter, who both nodded. She looked back at me.

"As long as you do not harm the City, we welcome you. Even though we still have, complicated relationships with The Reef, we (mostly) don't have anything against it's people,"

"Thank you," I replied while slightly smiling. She looked at Daniel next.

"And your business?"

Daniel looked tense for a moment, but answered anyway.

"I lived in a Russian Cosmodrome for years. I used to live with my parents, but after the Devils took them, I lived with Rasputin until recently. I came with Marcole after he landed in the Cosmodrome," he said.

 **So how was that chapter? Longest chapter I have written so far. I don't have any other things to say other than good luck on your Three of Coins. I used 10 and never got an exotic. QQ**

 **See ya next time!(in about half a month)**


	6. Chapter 6: Blessings of Light

**Taikonaut here! Turns out my uncle's place has wifi, so I was able to update the story today. I'm in the Phillipenes, so I am a lot of hours ahead of you Americans. I'm a little sad though because I'm missing the Festival of the Lost. I atleast wanted the emotes. :(**

 **I do not own any content created by Bungie/Activision, who own all the rights.**

Chapter 6: Blessings of Light

Daniel's POV

Surprise was the only look visible on their faces. After all, who wouldn't be shocked to meet someone who lived with an AI capable of destroying cities?

"This must be a joke, right?" the blue exo said, shock still on his face. Wait a minute. Light blue face, orange eyes, the voice, the unicorn horn. I recognize that face from... the security cameras in the bunkers.

"Are you... Cayde-6?" I asked. I wanted to know if he was the one.

"Wow. Even in this Tower my name IS still recognized," Cayde replied. So he was the one I once saw. Time to confirm it.

"Weren't you the one that snuck in to one of Rasputin's bunkers before?" Cayde looked really surprised, as if he were caught for a crime. The other vanguard members looked at Cayde suspiciously.

"What is he talking about, Cayde?" the warlock asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he said while nervously chuckling. He turned to me.

"How'd you know about that, kid?" He whispered hesitantly. Gottcha!

"I remember a few years ago. Rasputin was shut down for the night and I was watching the cameras. I almost fell asleep when I saw you. You were stealing something from his files. Then you said,"Nailed it. Cayde-6, best hunter ever,"" I explained.

"You did say that you got the technology for bladedancers from 'an outside' source, Cayde," said the warlock.

Cayde finally gave up. "Alright, alright. It's true. I snuck into Rasputin's bunker to get the Promethean Code to make hunters invisible, ok?" The other two nodded.

"We'll discuss about your stunt later, Cayde. Let's get back to the real subject," the titan said. "You said you lived with Rasputin, and your conversation with Cayde confirmed it. Why was Rasputin willing to let you stay with him?" My answer didn't take long to come out of my mouth.

"My ancestors created Rasputin. He recognized me and took me in," I explained. "He taught me some Russian, and I eventually started fixing a lot of his bugs,"

The vanguard looked at each other as if they were talking telepathically. The Titan nodded and looked back at me. "Is there any way we can contact him? Last time we sent a team to search for him we received... unexpected results,"

I remember that incident. There was a team of three knocking on one of the entrances to Rasputin's bunker. I don't remember exactly what happened, but I never saw them again.

"You can try to talk to him, but the same thing will happen. Right now, Rasputin doesn't want to be bothered. I don't even know what he's planning, but it must be important. Unless there are extreme circumstances, only I should talk to him,"

He nodded, and motioned for the other two vanguards to have a private meeting. All I heard was whispering. There was a pause, and all three of them looked at Marcole and I for a second before continuing their discussion.

A few moments later, their discussion stopped. Cayde looked at Marcole, and the warlock looked at me.

"Daniel, was it? I think you should become a warlock. You seem to be very knowledgeable, and you must know great power if you lived with a warmind. You will make a great warlock," she said. I thought for a moment.

A warlock. I heard of warlocks. Studying many objects, discovering new powers, enhancing current powers. I feel like I would be suited. I always wanted to know a lot more about the Earth, the other planets, the Darkness(which Rasputin never talked about despite the fact that he first detected it), and so much more. I could combine new elements that I could find with technology from Rasputin.

"Thank you. I was thinking the same," I replied. She shook my hand.

"I am Ikora Rey, the warlock vanguard. It is an honor to meet you, Daniel," I smiled as I saw Cayde walk up to Marcole.

"Now for you. Judging by your backstory, your attitude, and your cloak, I think you should be a hunter. Lone wolf?" Cayde asked Marcole. The awoken nodded in response. "Good, good. Met all of the requirements already. Maybe you could take my place as vanguard one day," mumbled Cayde. Something tells me he doesn't like it here. Ikora spoke up next.

"We must now call The Speaker to infuse the Light into both of you. Only he can make living people guardians. Contact him, ghost," said Ikora to her own ghost. The ghost nodded, and floated out of the room. We all waited, but the ghost returned very shortly. Behind him was a masked man dressed in white. He has the same aura around him that I felt near The Traveler.

"You must have seen The Traveler, correct?" The Speaker said. Marcole and I nodded, while the exo looked like he wasn't so sure. The Speaker kept on talking anyways.

"The Traveler brought us a Golden Age, bringing many gifts. But then, The Darkness came. The Traveler sacrificed itself to protect humanity. When it lost its voice, I started speaking for The Traveler. I am The Speaker," Behind The Speaker, two ghosts flew into the room. Everyone but Marcole and I have one, so they aren't theirs.

"In its dying breath, The Traveler created ghosts to seek out for potential wielders of its Light. Guardians. With me right now, I bring two ghosts. Both of you are worthy," The Speaker looked at me and Marcole. "One of you befriended something who lived through The Golden Age, and saw it collapse. The other one has seen what The Darkness can do near The Reef, farther out in the system. Knowledge this great is very powerful indeed," The Speaker walked towards us. In both hands, he held what looked like orbs of clumped up Light.

"I hold in my hands Motes of Light. Guardians everywhere contributed these, and I used them to create newer guardians and ghosts. These Motes will merely enhance the amount Light that you already have, however. People without the right amount Light cannot become guardians. I cannot simply give civilians the amount of light they need. Both of you shall hold these, and they will enter your soul to cleanse it of Darkness," I was handed on orb and Marcole was handed the other. The Motes felt so warm in my hands, as if I were holding a living, bright sun full of life. Then it happened. Both of our motes broke apart. But instead of falling to the floor, the pieces floated in place. They suddenly attached themselves to us, the Light entering our bodies. It felt as if all the memories of hiding from the Fallen were gone. It was if I was reborn.

I looked at my hands. The Motes were gone, but I could still feel their presence. In a flash, my hand moved instinctively with palm open, and a void orb was formed. It was very small, not huge enough to create damage. I lived with Rasputin to know what can destroy things and what can't. I looked at Marcole, and I saw him looking at an arc-covered dagger. I turned back towards The Speaker.

"You are now guardians," he said. "You now wield the Light. You both have potential. I only hope you use that potential wisely," he said before walking away. We all turned back towards the vanguard when Cayde spoke up.

"Don't worry, guys. He always says that to everyone. He never really means it. Well, I'm pretty sure. Anywho, let's get back to business,"

"Yes," said the Titan. "Since all of you are fairly new, we decided to make all three of you a fireteam. A sunbreaker, a Reef Awoken, and a friend of Rasputin should accomplish many tasks. In the mean time, rest for a while. Get to know each other better. Your ghosts should lead you to the quarters where you can rest. This evening, we will assign you a mission. Is that clear?" All three of us nodded. Our ghosts floated together out of the room as we followed.

"So," I started. "What's your name?" I asked the exo.

"Sensō," he replied. Sounds foreign. Nothing compared to Cayde, Ikora, and Marcole. I decided to ask him more questions.

"Are you new here? Or have you been here for a while?"

"That place I first discovered you guys at was my first job in this city. Still not used to a few things," he muttered the last part. I heard a digital blink before hearing a ghost's voice.

"We should probably go to the gunsmith and the shipwright first," my ghost said, who sounds female. The other ghosts "nodded," and we all walked towards to a table with a dark blue exo near it. Behind him were dozens of weapons. Most likely prototypes.

"I still have my fusion rifle," I explained. Marcole nodded in agreement, bringing out his own sidearm.

"We still have to find primary weapons for you two," Marcole's ghost replied. I sighed in defeat, but he had a good point. As we walked towards the gunsmith, he looked over my shoulder.

"Is that a Dvalin?" he asked in a deep, deep voice.

"It's a FR005. Rasputin gave it to me as a gift of some sorts," I replied.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure," I said. I handed over my FR007 to the gunsmith. He examined it with curious eyes and gave it back to me.

"You should hold on to it. In the meantime, if you find anymore, bring them to me. The Dvalins help me regain some of my memories," he said. I nodded as he gave my fusion rifle back.

"Now, which type of weapon? Auto rifle, scout rifle, pulse, whatever you need," he asked. I thought for a moment. What I really need was something that can do a good amount of damage at a good range. It needs to be good for up close, too.

"I'll try out a pulse rifle," I said. The gunsmith nodded, and walked towards the wall of guns. He gave me a plain white gun.

"This is the latest Häkke test pulse rifle. Häkke wants it to be used against Fallen vandals,"

"Vandals? Why vandals?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're developing a special perk for all I know,"

Both the gunsmith and I turned towards Marcole, who was still looking at the guns.

"I have a Häkke Test-A hand cannon you can use, if hand cannons are your style. Häkke wants it used against Hive," the gunsmith explained. Marcole nodded. Seriously, he nods more times than Rasputin listens to ballet.

"Silent, eh? Typical hunters,"

We walked back to the the hangar we landed on earlier. I am the only one that doesn't have a ship. I see Amanda again, this time near a table. She had this tablet with a picture of what looks like a ship.

"Your Daniel, right?" she asked. "I already got your ship. You ok with the Outrageous Fortune?" She showed me her tablet with a picture of a white jet with blue stripes on it.

"Looks good," I replied. Amanda smiled and looked at my ghost.

"You're ready to fly when ever. Your ghost will assist on that," she explained.

"Thank you," I said as I followed my other teammates to wherever they were going to.

I felt my ghost teleport us(or the others' ghosts teleported them) to a hallway with doors. Each door has a different number.

"Ok," Sensō's ghost said. "Our room number should be number 1015. Should be one of the bigger rooms considering we're a fireteam,"

We all looked for number 1015. Right now we were near number 1003. How convenient. Just a few minutes of walking and we already found out room.

Sensō opened the room and we saw everything. A tv(Rasputin said they aren't used anymore. He lied), some velvet couches, and a window that shows a view of the city. This is just the main room. There was one big room that had three adult sized beds. Above the beds was a giant sign that said "Be Brave."

"Dang," I said. "Definitely nicer than Rasputin's place, that's for sure,"

"Let's sit down and rest. We've all been through a lot," Sensō's ghost said. We all agreed and sat in the main room. "First, let's name our fireteam. All fireteams have a name, though it isn't required," he said.

I thought for a moment. What sounded cool? It has to be something that sounds like we can be counted on. Something that sounds like we can do anything we need to.

"How about Infinity? Fireteam Infinity?" I asked. I don't know if that's taken or not.

Marcole and Sensō looked at each other before looking back at me. "That actually sounds really cool," said Sensō. Marcole nodded for the 20th time.

"That could work. There isn't any known fireteam with that name," my ghost replied.

"How about you two name your ghosts? I named mine Sentinel," Sensō suggested. Huh. What could I name my ghost? Ok, I was raised by Rasputin. According to him, there was a a historical figure in the 20th century with the same name. Since my ghost is female, i have to think of female people the historical Rasputin met. Good thing I got history lessons.

"What do you think of Maria?" I asked my ghost.

"That sounds really nice! I love it!" Maria, as she is called now, answered.

"I've decided on Koronis," Marcole suddenly spoke out. Silence filed the room. This was the first time in a while since he spoke.

"Well," Sentinel started. "Now that we all know each other, let's go meet other guardians, go to the gun ranges, things like that,"

"Sounds like a good idea," I replied.

We went to a gun range-like place, with targets in the shape of Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal. I tried out my pulse rifle, and it seems decent enough. Marcole seems to be really skilled, being able to hit the targets at the head with ease.

"More new guys? I didn't think-oh hey, Sensō!" I heard. I turned around and saw another warlock. He was human, with dark skin and green eyes.

"Andrew? What a coincidence," I heard from Sensō, who was right behind me. Seems to me he knows this guy.

"Who are these two?" Andrew asked.

"Part of my fireteam,"

"Wow. First day on the job and you already have a team. Next thing you know you're gonna raid the Vault of Glass in a week,"

I think I know what the Vault is. Rasputin only told me very little. According to him, the Vault of Glass is one of the greatest Vex archives.

"So, Zavala sent you guys a mission?"

"Not yet," Sensō replied. "He said he would meet with us this evening. My teammates are testing their guns,"

Andrew looked at me and Marcole. "These guys get revived or..."

"We came to the Tower with no ghosts," I answered. "I'm from a Russian Cosmodrome and Marcole is from The Reef,"

"The Reef, eh? I heard rumors that guardians were shot down over there. I'm not saying they're bad, I'm just saying it's a little unusual. No offense, though. I'm sure he's nice,"

Marcole looked at Andrew. "It's ok. I have nothing to do with the belt anymore," he said while taking out a target. He kept on training afterwards.

Andrew looked slightly surprised. "Well... ok then. I guess I'll see you guys later. I gotta go meet one of my friends, Trevis. He's one of the Nightstalkers," he said before his ghost teleported him.

 **So, this chapter is really long(for my story). I was going to add more, but I'll save that for next chapter. Enjoy using your Crota masks in King's Fall/Regicide/pretty much any Taken king mission with Oryx! Also, the number 1015 came from Halo's release date for Xbox.**


	7. Chapter 7: Riksis, Devil Archon

**Hello, once again! As you can clearly see from the title of the chapter, this will be the first boss chapter!(though Riksis hardly counts as a boss, am I right?) I also heard that Trials is coming back this weekend. Sad to say that I can't make it. Remember, if you can't/don't want to use Sunbreaker, use Defender. Suppressor grenades will flat out negate supers.**

 **I do not own anything Bungie/Activision created.**

Chapter 7: Riksis, Devil Archon

Sensō's POV

"Fireteam Infinity, correct?" asked Zavala.

"Yes, sir," I answered.

"We have a mission for you. One of our scouts crashed into the Cosmodrome, and reported that the nearby Fallen have some sort of Warp Drive. Our scout attempted to take it, since his was destroyed in the crash. We never heard from him since. We want you three to investigate,"

I saw Marcole look at Zavala at the mention of a Warp Drive. "Sir, I believe that Warp Drive is mine. Before Daniel and I left the Cosmodrome, I noticed my Warp Drive was missing," he spoke. That's all we ever heard from him.

"Then this mission is your biggest priority. You cannot fly out of orbit without a drive. You must retrieve it, since Amanda is using all of hers already. Good luck, guardians,"

We all nodded, and I felt Sentinel teleport me to my ship. Behind, I saw Marcole's ship and Daniel's new ship.

"I've never flew a ship before," Daniel said. "But I'll try,"

We flew straight for the coordinates our ghosts gave us. Daniel was a little lagging and occasionally dropped a few feet, but his ghost helped him.

A few minutes later, we reached the coordinates. The sky was bright, but the grass was dead. We flew over an old, crumbling wall to a more open area. Sentinel teleported me out of my ship to the ground.

I felt like I was wearing a helmet. On my left showed what gun I held and how much ammo I had left. On top, I saw a grey bar that was rapidly filling up. On my top left, I saw another radar, and on my top middle, I saw a light-grey bar with three ticks on it.

I saw Daniel and Marcole teleport next to me. However, they looked very different. I saw a hunter with Marcole's cloak, but he had some sort of mask on. He still had Marcole's "armor." Daniel, on the other hand, was wearing a very short white robe. He wore a helmet with a "black screen" on it.

"Ok, right now we're in the Steppes. The guardian gave us coordinates to his crashed ship before he broke off. Maybe he left a report about where he was headed," Sentinel explained. I saw a grey arrow pointing north on my radar, which I followed. My teammates followed suit.

We climbed up and down a few hills, eventually I saw a crashed ship in the distance near a large pool of water. However, I saw two four-armed aliens, a two-armed one, and a small floating robot.

"Fallen. Two vandals, a dreg, and a shank," whispered Koronis. I nodded. So this was what the Fallen are. They look a lot prettier than Hive, that's for sure. I took aim with my scout rifle, carefully aiming at their heads. I shot the dreg standing still first, but now all the other Fallen were alerted. I heard hand cannon shots from the distance, and all but one of the vandals remained. I heard a tri-burst, and now all I could see were dead bodies near the ship.

As we walked towards the broken ship, Koronis appeared and floated towards it. "Listen," he said. "It's a lost report. Perhaps he was going to tell us where he was going before he took off," I listened patiently.

"This is... I am heading towards...inside the walls, east from he..."

"According from what I can gather, he was heading towards The Divide,"

"I've never explored that part of the Cosmodrome, but I know the way based on Rasputin's maps," Daniel said. We followed his lead to a small building with stairs. There was a few Fallen, but we shot them down very quickly.

As we entered the building and turned left into a hall, I saw a golden box. "Look, over there," I said. I opened it, and I saw different gear for each of us. I got a new helmet, Daniel got a new pair of boots, and Marcole got a new cloak. We all immediately equipped our gear. My helmet let me hold more scout rifle ammo in a magazine, which was very convenient.

We kept walking. After jumping over a broken room and heading down a set of stairs, I heard a beep from a ghost.

"I feel a dark presence. Be very careful," Maria advised. I also have a really bad feeling about this. We entered a room, where I saw about five vandals.

"IT'S IN THE WALLS!" Maria yelled. We all turned to a gaping hole in the farthest wall. A few seconds later, I saw a large Fallen crawl out.

"That's an Archon, Riksis. I know him. The same demon who took..." Daniel explained before stopping. All of a sudden, a large, purple spiral of energy formed on his right palm, and he jumped high in the air. He threw the now-larger orb at Riksis, instantly killing the surrounding vandals in the blast, but not killing the archon himself, though he was badly injured. Daniel fell to the floor, panting while Marcole and I fired at Riksis as we covered him.

A few more vandals appeared, but Daniel managed to get up very quickly and shot all of them. Riksis walked towards us, attempting to fire at us with some sort of shrapnel launcher, but we retreated back to the nearby pillars to hide. Once my shields got back up(I learned what everything on my HUD does), I ran out of the pillar, jumped and hovered over Riksis, and shot-gunned his head. He flinched badly, but then stomped the ground, making me fly across the room.

"SHI-" I yelled before I crashed into the wall. He almost shot me, but then, somehow, he instantly disintegrated. From behind the spot where the archon once was, I saw Marcole, hand cannon in hand.

"Language," I heard from Daniel.

"It's not like there would be a child sane enough to be here anyways," I muttered.

"Need I remind you that I lived in this region with a computer for most of my life?"

"I said "sane" child," I replied. Both of us laughed, while Marcole stayed as silent as usual.

"Over there. That must be Marcole's Warp Drive," Koronis pointed out. Marcole picked up an object from the spot where we ended the archon. "We'll let the vanguard know that we retrieved the Drive AND killed the Devils' current archon. Today is a good day,"

As Marcole teleported to his ship, I walked up to Daniel. "What was all that magic about?" I asked.

"That archon... He brings back memories. He... He killed my parents right in front of me. I remember as he held my parents' bodies as I ran to Rasputin's bunker. I guess seeing him again made me unleash that power," he explained.

I sat down next to him. "I don't know much about having parents or families, but if I saw the same person who murdered anyone I know, I would probably burn them to death,"

Daniel looked at me. "Thanks. You know, if it weren't for you and Marcole, I probably wouldn't have gotten the chance to avenge my parents,"

I smiled, and nodded. "We better get to our ships now. Marcole's probably been waiting,"

Back at the tower, Marcole stayed in the Hangar while his Warp Drive was being fixed into his ship, leaving Daniel and I to report to the vanguard.

"Your ghosts told us about your success," Zavala explained. "The death of the Devils' archon is a great triumph today, guardians. Their Prime Servitor is now vulnerable thanks to you,"

"We also learned of your new power, Daniel. According to your ghost's image, you created a large Nova Bomb for a new warlock. Very impressive," Ikora complimented.

"I just acted out of instinct. Riksis was the one who murdered my parents, so it was natural for me to go all out,"

"Your instincts helped defeat the archon, and it also helped avenge your parents. Right now, the warlocks, myself, and not even the Speaker knows much about what happens after death, but I'm sure your parents are proud of you, wherever they are,"

"Thank you," he said.

"Guardians," Zavala asked. "We have another mission ready for your fireteam if you're ready," Daniel and I both nodded.

"When Marcole gets his ship fixed, we want you to go back to the Cosmodrome. Reports are saying that the Fallen are hiding something in the Skywatch,"

"It must be something that was recently found. I lived in the Cosmodrome for years, and I would've known if there was something there. Rasputin told me he doesn't have anything valuable that the Fallen found. Perhaps there was a computer with files that were discovered,"

"If they found something belonging to Rasputin, then we must make sure they never take control of it. Check with Marcole to see if he's ready,"

We entered the Hangar to see Marcole standing near his ship as the nearby Frames worked hard.

"Hey Marcole! We have another mission from Zavala. Is your ship fixed?" Daniel asked. Marcole, once again, nodded. Guy needs to get more social.

"Meet us in orbit!" I exclaimed as Sentinel teleported me.

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and we already killed an archon. I'm not even going to be surprised if we kill a their Servitor," Sentinel sighed.

"You know, how come I didn't see any Fallen in that one city you found me in?" I asked.

"There probably was. However, the Fallen are stationed at the Cosmodrome, so we would probably only see one small crew in that city,"

"What city?" Daniel asked from the coms.

"I don't know, but it was a very large city on an island. According to the Cryptarchs, it was part of the same continent as Old Russia," Sentinel explained.

"Might have been Old Tokyo, and old Japanese city Rasputin told me about,"

"In any case, I wouldn't go there. Guardians are over there, cleaning up the remainder of the Hive. Trust me, you don't want to fight the Hive," replied Sentinel.

"Doubt I will. I haven't seen Hive in the Cosmodrome. The only other place the Hive are at is on Luna,"

 **Quick chapter, and very short fight! But what can I say, Riksis can be killed by a third grader, and there were three guardians. You want me to make them struggle? Don't worry, the other bosses won't be pushovers(or bullet sponges). Next chapter, spoilers, won't be about The Warmind, since the vanguard already knows about Rasputin. The last conversation in this chapter should give you a hint.**

 **Side note, you know what I want? A "Watch Me Whip" emote. One time, my cousins were three manning Crota with me, Crota pointed at us and one of my cousins said "he's doing the whip!" We all just laughed XD. I mean, we can still wear the Crota mask and use the point emote, but it would just look a lot sillier if you could do the whip. Use Ruin Wings, Glow Hoo, grab a Swordbearer sword, do the whip and your pretty much Crota.**


End file.
